Wonderment
by Noc007
Summary: For a Muggle Born, magic is magical. For a curious Pureblood, the Muggles and their lives are just as fascinating. This is the story of one witch's experience in the wonderful world of Muggles.


**AN:** It has really been a long time since I've written anything. So to get into writing again, I've decided to start with this by telling you the story of a witch's experience in the muggle world.

* * *

 **Introduction**

" _Never lose your sense of wonder."_  
\- Anonymous

 **::::**

To say the blonde haired, blue eyed twelve year old was excited about the prospect of leaving Hogwarts for Easter break would had been an understatement. Oh no, Arabella Lynch was excited; incredibly so to the point that she could not sleep and instead of spending it awake amongst her sleeping dorm mates, her hours were well spent in the Hufflepuff common room well into the wee hours of the for the next day events tend to cause her to disrupt her sleep, strangely enough.

This Easter break for the second year would be like none other for her, granted as a second year she hasn't really gone on many breaks to begin time she'll be spending her weeklong break at the home of her best friend Emma! Oh, she was definitely excited and not because of the prospect of staying at someone else's home - which she has done plenty enough when she was younger - no, there was a very _special_ reason.

Emma Thompson happened to be a Muggle born.

As a Pureblood, Arabella had never really stepped into the Muggle world. Her family home was located out in the country, distances from any major Muggle city. The only other time she been amongst them was when she had to go from "point a" to "point b" - such as making a trip with her family to Diagon Alley or when her term at Hogwarts was to begin in which case it required her to travel to King's Cross station. Growing up, her contact with Muggles had been very limited but that partially changed on her First year of Hogwarts when she both met Muggle borns and Half-bloods. As a matter of fact, Emma was the first person she had met who had no magical ancestry.

Even as a full bred witch, Arabella did not have any real friends; if anything, she had more acquaintances than actual people she could called a true friend. This is partly due -again- to living out in the country and that was a bit aways even from witches and wizards as her parents really valued their privacy. So it went without saying on her first train ride, Arabella was eager in finding her own compartment to ride in. Unfortunately, she had underestimated how crowded it would be with new and old students joining along. While she had not been able to find an empty compartment, she found one nearly close to empty had it not been for the brown, ponytailed girl who was pressed against the window and shouting through it. Probably the noisy girl was a deterrent for some of the other students to stay in the compartment; Arabella knew well enough the girl would stop as it looked to her the girl was saying her farewells to two adults albeit in a very lively manner. There was a reason for the girl's noisy behavior she later came to learn; and it would be through the train ride that for the first time ever, Arabella really enjoyed the company of the girl named Emma, she had really hoped the two would become not only friends but be sorted into the same House.

Even though Arabella had been sorted into Hufflepuff and Emma was sorted into Gryffindor, the two of them became fast friends all thanks to that train ride. Between sharing the same classes and the freedom outside of their respective Houses, the two had managed to become good friends. Between the two of them, they shared each other's lifestyle; being a witch within a magical school could only teach you so much, in which case, Arabella would show and share the typical witch/wizard did with their spare time or a neat trinket that greatly helped and/or improved their lives. At the same time, Emma would talk or share whatever Muggle object she was able to bring with her - surprisingly, there were some few items that were most interesting to her. Most importantly to Arabella was the stories she heard her friend share or how a simple everyday task was unnecessarily made more difficult without the use of magic.

It was over their Christmas break when she suggested to Emma through their letter exchanges that she should spend her Easter break with her and get to "experience the real Muggle life". While Emma had let her know her parents were delighted with the idea, it took Arabella's parents a bit of convincing; it was one thing to spend a couple of days with your cousins, it was another entirely new and foreign thing to allow her to spend it with a pair of Muggles who her parents had only heard of but never spoken to. So it was decided the their parents would meet in Diagon Alley to meet and have lunch. The meeting went without a hitch; in fact, her father was just as interested as she was when speaking with actual Muggles but most importantly - Arabella was allowed to spend her one week Easter break with Emma so as long as she would mail her parents every other day.

While the end of the school year was getting closer, the day Arabella would spend her one week at Emma's was the one exciting thing she really looked forward to instead.

That day had finally arrived; she would be leaving Hogwarts tomorrow morning alongside her best friend.

Oh, she was very excited. 

* * *

AN: I'll be telling this story through word prompts which will very likely be written in drabbles – the chapters varying in length. So while I'm using this story to get back into writing mode, I'm still interested in telling a story.


End file.
